The Calling
by haksol
Summary: She is one of the ancient people descendant, the people of the sea and the people of the mountain, she have known the Quileute and Cold-one story much longer than her own adopted sister. Even she have her own history, the only one who knows about it is her own adopted father, the Elders of the Quileute and the Mikaelsons, she have break one sacred promise to her people.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Charlie sighed, he didn't know how long he can look over his daughter in the zombie states. He didn't wish to call his older daughter, he can't bear to look his older daughter in pain. Even though she told him before she leaves that she will be there in a beat if he called her. He knew that her daughter understand that his occupations sometimes will not allow him to visit her and she also understand that he can't afford to be always be there for her, yet he still felt so guilty for not be there for her when she needs him the most. He also feels so guilty for lying to Bella and the others.

Charlie startled when someone knocks on his window of his cruiser, as he looked up he saw Jacob, the other boys and Billy. He glad the boys and Billy are there, as he's out from his cruiser. He looked over Jacob and Billy before he started to sigh. Jacob, Billy and the other boys looked over Charlie with weirdly, they never saw him so speechless and sighing is something that they never saw.

"Boys, I need to ask. Did any of you know on how to use, what they called it, Sky..?"

"You mean Skype?"

"Is that the name of it? Then I guess yeah."

Billy looked over Charlie with narrow eyes, he can tell that Charlie is nervous.

"How about we get inside. Boys?"

The boys and Charlie nodded, as they enter the house. Leah came to the Black house with her laptop by her side. She wondered on why Sam asked her to bring her laptop with her to the Black house. After all it's not like the Black don't have a computer, in fact they do have computer but why ask her.

"Charlie, Leah has these Skype applications. She can teach you." Sam said while ushered Leah to sit next to Charlie. The boys and Billy wondered on why he needs these applications.

"Kiddo, I need to ask you. Are you still contact with Unn?"

Leah blinked her eyes while her ears perked up like a puppy. Even Jacob, Sam and Seth ears perked up when they hear her name. While Billy wondered why Charlie want to contact with Unn? Isn't she is currently studying at London?

"Yes we still contact with one another, but usually once a week or once a month. Are you going to contact with Red, Charlie? But isn't it night time over there or something?" Leah love talked with Unn, after all Unn is one of her best friends and she also the one that been helping her get through with the broke up with Sam. Unn also the one who asked Sam for telling the truth so that both of them can get a cleanup broke up and won't make Leah become a bitter woman. Not that Leah known that Unn called Sam and gave him a nice pierce of scream by her.

But every time she called Sam to talk about Leah, he can hear Unn voice cracked and coughed. He wondered why.

Charlie been debating with himself whether he should tell them the truth or not. He did promise to his daughter that he will not tell any living being regarding of her staying in hospital in London. What he didn't know is that Billy saw how uncomfortable he is. He try to help his friend, he sure one day Charlie will tell them eventually.

"How about just call her Leah, I'm sure Charlie misses her so much"

Leah only nodded and starts to open her laptop and wait for it to come alive. Jared, Paul, Quil and Embry wondered who is this Red or Unn. Meanwhile both Jacob and Seth bouncing on the leg, the both of them thought Unn as their older sister who are sometimes mean yet caring to them.

Leah started to call Unn when her laptop came alive. While they were waiting, Jacob, Seth, Billy and Sam sit next to each other as they wish to look over Unn. After all they haven't seen her for quite sometimes since she left 5 years ago. The called been pick up but the one that they wish to see is not there but a man with a blond slightly curly hair with a blue eyes.

"Hello Charlie"

"Hello Nik, is Unn there?"

Right before the guy about to answer, they can hear a door been slammed and a grunt. The man looked over the door and smirked to anyone who over the door.

"Hello love, how the treatment?"

Again everyone can hear was a grunt, meanwhile Charlie turned pale. Leah saw a hospital bed and start to narrow her eyes. That also includes Jacob, Seth, Sam and Billy. They wondered is Unn sick or something, if she is then why she didn't tell them.

"I'll take that the treatment was suck"

A sighed can be heard from the speaker. Charlie is getting worried, he wishes to see his older daughter. Even though she is adopted but she still his daughter no matter what other people say.

"By the way, Charlie called, you better sat on the bed love"

A fast pace been heard and they can see the red hair girl wearing a hospital gown. The girl only can see her own father, for 5 years she haven't see her father and she miss him immensely. She understand her father's job and she did understand that her little sister also have been staying with her father too. She waved to the monitor vigorously, while Nik chuckled next to her.

"How are you kiddo?" Charlie tears almost fall when he saw his older daughter, she getting skinny, but he know that Niklaus trying as hard as he can to be by her side. He also knows about Niklaus and regarding of the promise that his siblings have done to his older daughter people. If she didn't receive his blood on that time, she will be dead.

The boys and Billy look over Unn with wide eyes, she wearing a hospital gown. Did something happen to her. But what most they startled is when she replied with a hand gesture.

" _Just like usual dad. Woke up, treatment, drink Niklaus blood, eat, walk, read, treatment, eat, walk, read, treatment then bed. Every day is the same. So how is every.."_ Unn didn't finish her sentence when she saw Leah and the others. Her eyes turned wide and she started to pale. 'Oh no, everyone knows' her thought, she can't afford for anyone to know. She hates the sympathy that people keep throwing to her and she doesn't need it at all.

"I'm sorry Red, I don't know how to use this applications. Leah teaches me on how to use it. I hope Niklaus took care of you like he should be" Charlie look over Niklaus, he knew that Niklaus will took care of his older daughter and he know that Niklaus thought of his older daughter like his little sister.

Unn face turn to soft when she hear he father reason, it is not his fault that he didn't know on how to use it and it is not his fault that the computer in that house is so bad and still running an old operation system.

" _How's Bells?"_ Unn asked, but when she saw her father face felt and gave a heavy sigh, she know something is wrong with her little sister and she need to know. Before her father can reply anything, Unn gave another sign that saying that she coming home no matter what.

~*0*|*0*~

"Charlie, can you tell the rest of us what actually is wrong with Unn?" Billy asked softly, he can tell that one of his best friend is almost having a meltdown.

"She never been to university Bil...she's in London for a treatment"

Jacob, Sam and Seth look at Charlie disbelief. How could he lie to them, Unn is their friends.

"What treatment? And why she using a sign languages? Why you lie to us Charlie, she's our friend" Leah looks at Charlie disbelief and stand up abruptly.

"She made me promise to not tell anyone. I can't meet her because of my works, Bella and the cost to go there is quite high. She understands but yet I still feel so guilty. I can only meet her only few times"

"What kind of treatment Charlie. Please tell us so that we can understand" Sam tries to compose himself so that he won't shout at his best friend father.

"Her internal organ start to not function properly 5 years ago, the treatment is so that her internal organs can functions properly. The treatment also cost high heaven..." Charlie starts to cry, just seeing his older daughter like that broke his heart. Niklaus have been helping his daughter for about 5 years and he also grateful that he still holds the promise that he have done.

"That is the Mikaelson right?" Billy starts to talked, he know about the Mikaelson. In fact the Mikaelson is the only vampires that allow to come to the rez.

Charlie only nod, he can't trust his own voice currently. The boys and Leah wonder who is this Mikaelson are but let it slide, because the current news that they received about Unn is enough to make them broke down.


	2. Who is broken?

Chapter 1

"Are you sure you want to go love?" Klaus asked.

' _Yes I am 100% sure_ ' Unn replied by using a sign language.

' _I will compelled the doctors and make sure that the camera on the security is record where my part of compelled_ '

"Love, it's not like I don't trust you, but you still can't control your ability yet"

' _Well that's the point. I want everyone in here, in this hospital been compelled. Which it makes our job much easier. Can't you see that?_ '

Klaus sighed, yes he know that is quite a brilliant idea but what made him worried is herself. She can't exaggerated herself, she still need his blood to survive. Because of that curse, her internal organ can't function normally as it used to.

"Yes I can see that love, but what you haven't seen it is the part you cannot push yourself too hard. Have you forgotten the day that you push yourself?"

How could she forget, the day she pushed herself it was the day where she almost at verge of dying. If Klaus haven't fast enough, she already been dead and six feet under. There is no way she will forget about it and it is also the day she saw Klaus panicked. Both of them are siblings in everything except by blood. Not only that, it is also the day she have seen her adopted father Charlie cry upon the day he have her as his eldest daughter.

 _'How could I forgot Nik, I know I should never push myself. What I wish for you is, do help me and make sure that I will never push myself too hard. I know I still have a hard time to control my abilities, but please do help me Nik, no matter what, never let me push myself over limit. Be my anchor so that I won't push myself to hard like I have done before. Will that be okay with you Nik?'_ Unn looked over Klaus with soft smile grace upon her face, she knew what Klaus have done in his lifetime. But all of that never scared her at all. After all, she has done the same too, in fact much more worse than Klaus himself.

"Of course love, you can count on me" Klaus smile and kiss Unn forehead before he start to compel the doctors while Unn start using her voices to compelled the others.

* * *

Charlie getting nervous, he don't know on how he need to explain to his second daughter that the two of them will move to the Quileute land, where Unn have done much bigger house when she just about 15 years old or so.

He's really thankful for Billy, Sue and Harry for taking good care of that house. Right after Unn fall sick, he's no longer able to let him go to that house. It reminds him how she fall sick and almost dying in that house. He know that Unn have done a great job in that house, not only that. The house itself have a nice garden which she gave an idea by using a woods, plus it is literally near with the woods.

The house is just like any house in the rez, except the house is much bigger than any rez. The house alone has more than 3 bedrooms and obviously Unn room itself face to the woods. She always have been called to the mountain and the sea but every time she try to climb it, it's as if she not been allowed to set her foot to the mountain at all and Charlie can see that she been suffering from it. He and Nik can see that she suffer from it so much, she longed to set her foot to the mountain. Nik is the one who can tell the feelings of having part of himself locked by a cursed, but Unn curse is much painful than Nik himself.

"Are you ready Charlie?"

Jacob wheel his father near to the Swan residence, he can tell that Bella is awake and still sat on that rocking chair where that leech been sitting while watching her to sleep like a creeper.

"Yeah, how about you and Jake wait, while I try to talked to her"

* * *

"So we're going to stay in the Quileute land?" Bella asked without bored tone in her voice, Charlie know that her daughter have been dazzled but he didn't know on how to make her snap out of it. The way she act as if she's been out from her favourite brand of drugs. He really need her older daughter right now, he can resist the dazed that the Cullen try to give him is all because of Nik blood and his older daughter blood.

"Ye we're going to stay there Bella"

"No I don't want to. Edward will come back, he will think that I leave him"

"HE LEFT YOU IN THE WOODS BELLA! IT'S ALMOST WHAT! 6 MONTHS? HELL I DON'T KNOW BELL! SNAP OUT OF IT! IF YOUR OLDER SISTER SEE YOU LIKE THIS, I'M SURE SHE WILL BE FURIOUS SEEING YOU LIKE THIS!" Charlie anger flared up, he's no longer can hold his anger anymore. He saw Bella flinched, in fact he sure that Jake and Billy have heard his angered too. He's been under stress because of Unn health, the killer in Seattle and now it been increase with Bella attitude.

"IT'S NOT LIKE SHE CARE ABOUT ME! SHE'S JUST A SELFISH BITCH WHO LEFT HER OWN LITTLE SISTER! WHERE IS SHE WHEN I NEED HER THE MOST, WHEN EDWARD LEFT ME! I'M BROKEN.." before Bella can finish her sentence, Charlie patience drain from himself.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALLED HER THAT ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! IF YOU THINK YOU ARE BROKEN THAN UNN IS MUCH MORE BROKEN THAN YOURSELF" Bella try to argue but Charlie hold his hand right in front of her as to let him continue himself.

"She is much more broken, she never wish to left you or me. She left because she have to or else she will be six feet under right now. Her internal organs have not function properly for 5 years. So tell me Bella, who is more broken. You or her?" Charlie stared at Bella direct to her eyes, never left or broke his stare to his younger daughter. He knew that she never expect to hear that, but she need to know. He will not allow her own daughter to called one another such as that crude name.


	3. What are you?

Chapter 2

' _Home sweet home_ '

"Well not home yet love" Klaus snickered when Unn scolded him for ruining her moment.

"So love, are we going by ourselves or have to wait for Charlie?" Klaus looked around and started to frown, there is sweet smell of cold-one, the last time he came there was none of that smells. But now the smells are so strong, he can see from the corner of his eyes that Unn also can smell it. How come she's not smell it's when she also one of the part mythical creature and one sole survivor of it.

' _We're going ourselves, I want to surprise him_ ' Unn gave him her cheeky smile which only make Klaus laughed so much. Her cheeky smile only makes her younger than her own age.

"But to where? The Swan or the house that you made?"

' _Neither, just let's go and see. If they are not at the Swan then to the house that I made. It's not that far, after all it just one way to go there_ '

Klaus nodded his head and walked to the SUV that he made his minion send them to the Forks, Unn looked over Klaus with quirk brow when she saw the SUV is already waiting for them at the Seattle while Klaus only wiggle his brow and started to laugh when Unn only shook her head.

* * *

"Thank you boys for helping me out"

"It's okay Charlie, we would love to help you out. By the way when Unn going to come? Leah, Seth and Sue can't wait to meet…" before Sam can finish his sentence, they can hear a car just park outside the house that Unn have made for Charlie. The boys and Charlie glanced one another with questioning look before they can hear male voices.

"Dad we're home"

The boys and Charlie can hear a mischief in that voices before Charlie broke into laugh, the boys can hear a grunt which it's more feminine.

"Come in Nik, this is your house. Just get your ass inside"

The male came into the view of the Quileute boys before he engulf with Charlie into a hug, more like a fatherly hug with his own lost son. "Well hello there Charlie and to you too shapeshifters" Klaus smirked when he saw the boys stiffed.

Before he can say anything, Unn gave him a good slap onto his head. "What's that for, love?" Klaus rubbed his head where Unn slap him.

Unn look unimpressed but her eyes betray her. She ignored Klaus as she hug her dad and even lift him up from where he stands. The boys look Unn with wide eyes when they saw how easily Unn can lift Charlie up, not only that Unn start to lift Sam, Seth and even Jacob easily which made them more flabbergast. No girl ever lifts them, after all they're much heavier than the girl. Klaus laughed upon their flabbergast stated.

"Well mate, I'm glad I'm not the only victims in these situations anymore"

What Klaus said making Sam and the others perk up. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well mate that mean we will always been lift by that monster over there" Klaus point at Unn from his back. Again they heard a grunt from Unn and scowled from her while Klaus laugh and start to dodge the cushion that Unn throw at him.

"Okay that's enough the two of you, Unn you can put your stuff in your room. Your room still at the same room, go now. Sue and Leah will come to our house" Charlie try to settle the both of them from having a pillow fight.

' _Can I wear my uniform now?_ ' Unn asked, she didn't even look at the other boys as she tried so hard to ignore the musky woodsy smell right after she enter the house. The smell of her own mate, she don't have time to be 'mate'. She have revenge to settle down and no mate of her should carry her baggage.

"I would love to let you wear your uniform back, but.." Charlie looked at Klaus to asked whether she can wear it or not, Klaus only nod as he know that Charlie is not sure whether it would harm Unn or not.

"Yes you can love. By the way mate, don't you dare look at her with dirty eyes if you wish for me to not go for a killing spree" Klaus looked over the Quileute boys, while Unn jumped with happiness as she can wear other than hospital gown, the t-shirt and jeans. Right after Unn ran to her room with her bags, Klaus turned to the Quileute boys.

"Look here mates, Unn is my sister in everything except blood. You dare look here with lusty eyes, I will fucking rip your throat out and shove it to your arse. I don't care if you a shapeshifters or not, I'm an Original and the first one of my kind, unlike that cold-one that you have in here and I'm sure one of that wench already dazzle Bella. If Unn known about this, I pray that those wench have 9 lives like a cats." The Quileute and Charlie look at Klaus with wide eyes, but when he talked about the 9 lives for the cold one, Sam, Jacob, Seth and Charlie agree with him 100%, they have seen how Unn turn the rez upside down from her own rage. Her own rage can make the calmed sea turn into a tsunami, they really don't wish to be on the received end of her rage.

"Wait you said that you're a vampire?" Jared asked

"Yes, but unfortunately don't you dare try to lump me with that cold-one. My kind know how to control our own lust." Klaus explained everything about his kind and what make him different from any of his kind and the cold-one.

* * *

"So you should be a hybrid, but because of your bitchy mother. She cursed another part of you. Man I must say that sure are crafty"

"You and Unn clicked together because she known what it felt like been curse. But Unn is normal a human being" Seth said, but the way Klaus snorted and Charlie shake his head making the other boys looked at them with disbelief. They wondered what make Unn been cursed and what is she actually are.

Meanwhile Paul keep looking at the upstairs, the time that red hair girl enter the house, he can smell of ocean and deep forest mountain. It calmed his wolf and himself, he never smell it something unique and that both combinations somehow soothing himself. He wondered why he smell her something like that and what it mean.


	4. Wake my mate up, please

Chapter 3

"UNN!"

Unn been engulfed with a tight hug by Leah right after she saw her best friend, while Sue look at Unn with bright smile and hug Charlie. She love Unn just like her own children, and now both Charlie and Sue need proper time for them to tell her about Leah is now her little sister, that also include Seth.

"Guess someone already in her uniform"

 _'Obviously, oh yeah come on. Dad told me the pack, Billy and Old Quil will come. You need to help me in the kitchen too, I can't let Nik stay in the kitchen alone, he might burn my bread pudding and my chicken if I left him alone in there'._ Unn dragged Leah to kitchen.

To be honest, Leah haven't taste Unn cooking for quite sometimes, just thinking Unn famous bread pudding is enough to make her stomach growling. Leah, Seth, Sam and Jacob will fight with each other just to have Unn bread pudding.

"Did you say bread pudding?"

Upon hearing Leah said bread pudding, Seth, Jacob and Sam ear perked up with anticipating who will have the most. Embry, Paul, Jared, and Emily never saw their alpha so perked up, not only that for some odd reason Emily started to feel a jealous course. Emily glad that Leah start to opened up to her, she been heard about this Unn girl for quite sometimes. Even before she become Sam imprint, but what greet her is a red hair girl with a beautiful forest green eyes, milky white skin. Even though the girl is beautiful and have a few muscles on her body, Emily can see how sickly the girl is.

Both Leah and Unn been interrupted by Emily's coughed. Leah smile brightly which Emily haven't seen for quite long time.

"Hey Emily, let me introduce you. Unn this is Emily, my cousin. Emily this is Unn, she just got back from London"

Leah introduce Unn, which Emily gasped on how warm the girl is, much warmer than Sam and the pack. Unn smile when she heard Emily gasped, she never mad at the scar girl. She know about the imprint, after all her people also have something that similar to those term, unlike the shape shifter, her people is immortal meanwhile the shape shifter only have prolonged age when they keep on shifting.

'It is nice to meet you Emily, I have heard about you for quite sometimes by those 3 brats over there. Oh by the way, I heard you quite good in cooking. How about you help me, Leah and Nik too. That if he still in the kitchen, which I highly doubt it' Leah explained everything to what Unn signed to Emily. Emily never thought that Unn is mute, _which is not_. But agreed to help Unn and she wish to learn this bread pudding that Sam love so much.

* * *

Unn gasped when she saw Nik still in the kitchen, she never thought that he will stay in the kitchen just to help her make some dinner.

"What? You thought that I can't cook do you?"

Klaus look over Unn with unimpressed look and turn to smug when he saw Leah and Emily right behind her.

 _'Well don't blame on me, after all it is hard to find someone is able to cook something that is quite edible and didn't mean to kill everyone by their own food'_ Unn raised her brow, while she can hear Emily and Leah snicker at the back. The two of them know who she meant it. Klaus feign hurt by holding his hand to his chest dramatically.

"You wound me love."

Unn shook her head and rolled her eyes over Nik for his dramatic way. 'Girls, let me introduce you. This blondey over here is Niklaus Mikaelson or you may called him Klaus. He is brother to me in everything except by blood. Nik, this is Leah Clearwater and Emily Young, Sam fiancé'

"It is pleasure to meet you. Well love, since the three of you wish to conquer the kitchen, I will go help Charlie on the grill. I hope he won't accidentally burn anything"

* * *

The table already been set, the silver wear and everything already been set on the table. Both Leah and Emily have help Unn to called the boys, Billy, Charlie and Old Quil, while Sue and Unn is making sure that the food is enough to fed all the shifter.

'Dad, where is Bella?'

Charlie sighed when Unn asked regarding of her little sister. Charlie not only worried about how to tell about him remarried, Harry death but he also worried about how he will tell her about Bella. He been wondering when he need to start to tell her, but he grateful when Sue stand up and start to call Bella to have some dinner with them.

Right after Bella sat down near the table, Unn and Klaus can smell the sweet burning on Bella. Unn is trying hard to not vomiting blood right in the middle of dinner. Klaus can see that Unn is trying her hard to not vomit blood, he gave her a reassured with holding her hand.

The pack, Charlie, Sue, Billy, Old Quil, Unn and Klaus can hear a growl from Paul when Klaus holding Unn hand. Unn know why Paul growled at Klaus, but she ignored it. She know that Paul is her mate, but Unn is to stubborn to let Paul know, meanwhile Paul having a hard time wondering why this red hair with forest green eyes girl meant something to him. From the time she been arrived, he been wishing that she will look at him straight to his eyes.

It's as if his wolf begging for the girl to look at him, not only that, the girl have been avoided to look at him, Jared, Embry and Quil in the eyes, it's as if she know about them. He must say that the girl look beautiful with just short jeans with tuck in grey t-shirt, but he wondered on why she didn't feel cold at all. Even Sue, Emily and the leach lover wearing a long sleeve and long pants.

* * *

The look on Bella's face is enough to make Unn cringed, she can tell those are the fact of the Cold-One leaving her, before she can say anything to Bella, she saw a boy. She can see perfectly clear that the boy that sit next to Bella and begging for her to woke up from her trance is related to Niklaus, she about to look at Niklaus but the boy look at Unn and ask one thing that she never expect to be hear is.

 _'Please, woke up my Bella. Wake her up, wake my mate up, please'_


	5. She didn't know

Chapter 4

 _Preview_

The look on Bella's face is enough to make Unn cringed, she can tell those are the fact of the Cold-One leaving her, before she can say anything to Bella, she saw a boy. She can see perfectly clear that the boy that sit next to Bella and begging for her to wake up from her trance is related to Niklaus, she is about to look at Niklaus but the boy look at Unn and ask one thing that she never expect to be hear is.

' _Please, wake up my Bella. Wake her up, wake my mate up, please_ '

* * *

For whole dinner, Unn tried to ignore the boy who was begging for her to wake Bella up. It's not like she didn't want to wake her little sister, of course she want to help her little sister. But she needs to know who the boy is actually. By the look of his face, he look a little bit like Kol, she needs to ask Nik at what age did Henrik died and not only that she also need to show the boy to him too.

Nik tighten his hold on Unn hand, he can see that she's been thinking so hard. He also see how the way Unn look over Bella or should he say something that near at Bella as he saw how she tried to avoid her sight near Bella. He know that some of her people can see spirits and it is not something that will surprise him when he saw her look at something in thin air.

Dinner finish not about an hour when both Niklaus and Unn saw on how Bella try to go to her room again, without thinking Unn using her voice which make the pack, Emily, Sue, Billy and Charlie look at her with wide eyes. They thought that she have become mute because of her sickness but they didn't know the real reason of why she not using her voices and the only one who know is Niklaus only. Her voices gave an angelic sound and the most alluring sound that no one can even resist it, yet the effect just like a compulsion but since Unn didn't mean it like truly gave a compulsion effect, Bella mind still remain it just that she can't move her action the way she should.

"Bella, stay"

Bella slowly walked back to the dinner table and sat to the chair with wide eyes, with stupor look upon her face. Nik stand and move to the kitchen, as he took out two glasses and fill both glasses with his blood, both glasses he gave it to Unn. One glass is for Unn as today is quite an exhausting day for Unn, and she need to drink his blood twice rather than just one, meanwhile the other Unn will fill her blood which it will mix with Niklaus blood and those blood are meant for Bella.

That is the way that Bella can wake up from the cold-one influence and the way the smells of burn sugar is way too high. From that smell Unn can tell that Bella have been hanging with them so much, that mean there is cold one in Forks high schooled.

The pack look at both of them with uneasiness, Billy, Sue, Chalie and Old Quil know what the two of them about to do but they didn't know what the other glasses for. The only one who knows about those two glasses is Sue and Charlie only, Sue knows because of Charlie and Charlie also have told Sue that is Unn the one who will tell them.

Before the pack can say anything, Unn look over to Niklaus. "Nik, I have something to tell you" Unn used her voice, which make Niklaus grunt with pain when he have to look at her forcefully, it's not like he will not hear her.

'You don't have to use that on me, love. Take it off, you know I always hear you out'

"Oh, sorry. You may resume what you have done"

Niklaus grunt and start to relax his shoulder while cracked his neck a little bit. "What do want to ask just now love?"

'At what age did Henrik die?'

Niklaus look at Unn weirdly, yet he answer her honestly. "13, why love?"

Unn look at Nik with wide eyes and start to look the boy that sat next to Bella. The boy nod his head, which make Unn look at Niklaus again and start to ask whether he have look like Kol. When Niklaus confirmed with yes Unn start to sign 'Well I must say that your brother sure hit puberty at The Other Side quite nicely'

"Sorry to interrupt your moment but Unn what's that blood for?" Leah asked, meanwhile Paul keep growling, he hate to see Unn slashed her own palm and fill her blood with that blonde.

'One is for me and another one, you have to watched it'

"Why do you need that blood.." Before Seth and Sam can finish their sentence, they saw how Unn face blenched and start to pale like drastically. Charlie saw the change of his older daughter and took out the bucket that he hide nearby. If Charlie didn't act fast, the floor will full with vomit of blood. Niklaus became pale when he saw Unn vomit blood, it is a not good sign when she start to vomit of blood.

The pack, Emily, Billy, Old Quil and Sue look at Unn with wide eyes and gasped when she start to vomit blood, while Bella look at her older sister with pure shocked. She never thought that her sister is this ill. Niklaus grab one of the glass that filled with his blood and usher Unn to drink it. As Unn finished drink Niklaus blood, her skin return to normal stated, she know she have so many too explained to them, but those need to be wait. She need to heal her little sister, the explanation can be wait.

Paul saw how the red hair girl skin turn to pale when she start to vomiting blood. His wolf start to claw inside of his head, begging to let out and comfort the girl. But when he saw the Original getting panicked and pale, he can saw that the Original did care the girl like a family should be. At first Paul really mad when that red hair girl say that the one fill with the Original blood is for her. When he saw her skin return to her normal state, somehow he understand, if she didn't take his blood, she will definitely dead. He can see how both the Original and Charlie react. Both of their action is so fast, he can tell that this have happen before and by the look on Bella face, he bet she didn't know that her older sister is so sick.


	6. I'm Human I guess

Chapter 5

'I can explain everything, after we heal Bella' Unn said which make the elder and the pack nod understand.

'I will be using my voice, so Bella hear me out'

"Tell me the truth, how you become like this Bella" Unn used her voice. The elder, Charlie, Sue and the pack still can't wrap their head with what front of them. While Niklaus still look at Unn with awe yet deep inside he worried that Unn will push herself to hard. He cursed himself for not noticing the hint that Unn need his blood earlier. Paul look at the Original with curious, somehow he can tell that the Original is cursing himself for not noticing the red head hint. Somehow he wonder how did he know what the two of them felt.

Bella eyes turned wide when her mouth start to move without her constant. "I know about the cold-one from my observing, from Jacob and Henrik. Henrik already told me that the cold-one lust is hard to control and somehow Edward wish to use me and he dazzled me to make me love him. Henrik already warned me, but somehow Edward and Alice success in dazzling me. Edward broke up with me in the wood and left me there."

"Who is Henrik?" Upon hearing Henrik name, Niklaus froze while Unn grip his hand to steady himself. She know that Niklaus miss his little brother and keep blaming himself because of what happen to his little brother.

"He is my friend and my love"

Unn can see from his little sister eyes that she telling the truth, meanwhile the elder, the pack, Sue and Charlie look at Unn and Bella with wide eyes. Meanwhile Niklaus somehow look at Bella with disbelief, after all Henrik is already dead. No he will not believe it, he need some proof.

"What proof you have, Henrik already died one thousand years ago.." Unn shut Niklaus with raising her hand. The room have become dead silent, if there are some needles drop down to the floor, there will surely heard the needles been drop.

"What is his real name?"

"Henrik Mikaelson"

Both Unn and Niklaus look at each other with wide eyes, while Old Quil only hum, he somehow know what Unn will do eventually. He sure that Unn will revive Henrik using the blood of her people, after all her blood can resurrected people from dead, and that is why her people hide from the other world.

"How did you know him?"

"I know him when I was 5 years old, Renee forgot my birthday on that day. Henrik have become my friend since then. He confessed to me right before I came to Forks and live with Charlie"

"Is he right here?"

"Yes"

"How did you know?"

"Because I can see him"

"Then why we can't see him?"

"I don't know, Henrik told me that his soul is tied with me and that I'm his mate. He's been by my side since then."

Upon hearing the word that come out from her little sister mouthed, Unn leaned to the chair with heavy sigh. She wondered on why Bella can see Henrik, Unn look over Niklaus and asked the question through her eyes. Somehow Niklaus been wondering on that too. Old Quil gave a polite coughed which cause everyone to look at him except Bella as she still bound to Unn voice.

"Perhaps someone that soul been bounded to each other can see their soul, but to have their soul bound to their mate is quite rare"

The pack, Billy, Charlie, Sue even Niklaus look at Old Quil with weird look, but Niklaus somehow can hide it much better. While Unn been thinking about what Old Quil said, she's been wondering if true that Henrik is bound to Bella, then she will do everything she can to resurrected her little sister's mate.

"Do you wish to heal from the cold-one?"

"Yes"

"Then drink this blood till finish"

Bella reluctant drink the blood that mix of Niklaus and Unn blood with grimace. But somehow she can't even say 'no' no matter what as she still bound to her older sister voice. The only way it will broke the bound is when Unn allowed too. As long Unn didn't allow, she will remain to bound to it.

Right after Bella finished drink the blood, she become paralyzed and start to spasm, the pack, elders, and Sue came to their feet and about to help Bella, but Unn used her voice to make them stay and calmed. Niklaus keep looking over Bella and Unn, he know that Unn have been pushing herself yet he somehow impressed that she been holding herself much better than before.

On the other side, Paul look over the red hair with furrow. He wonder why the red hair let her sister stay on like and he start to getting angry for her letting Bella become like that. If true that the red hair girl love her little sister then why let her stay like that. He indeed interact to the red hair voice but what he saw right now make his blood boiled with rage, and before he can say anything, his nose been assault by the smell of sweet sugary with bleach that come out of Bella, the sweat that came out from Bella become vaporized immediately which leave a sweet sugary with bleach smelled.

Paul saw on how the red hair girl vigorously wipe her nose while the Original scrunched his nose with disgusted. Again he look over Bella and saw that she no longer spasm and start to slump on the chair.

"You may resume whatever you try to do"

The pack, elder and Sue start to move and look over Unn with wide eyes. Before they can say anything, Unn and Niklaus explain what they did.

'The mixed blood that I gave to Bella is for she can remove from the dazzled much faster, not everyone can remove the dazzled. Sometimes it takes more than 6 months to remove the dazzled. The longest that I ever see is about 1 year and half'

"My Original blood indeed can made her away from been dazzled but with mixing my blood with Unn will make anyone permanently cannot be dazzled at all. She can use her blood only but since Unn is not strong, she needs to use my blood to make it work"

The pack look at Unn and Niklaus with wide eyes and jaw dropping, while the elders and Charlie snicker at the appearance that the pack made.

"What are you Unn?" Leah asked worried for her best friend and sister.

'I'm a human.. I guess'

"What do you mean by I guess? " Seth asked this time

"Be honest with us Unn, no more lying" Jacob look at Unn with plead, he hates the girl that right front of him lie to him, but upon seeing her vomiting blood and blanch, it make him understand what she intend to do. She hate people gave her a sympathy look and she hate when people worried about her.

"We will accept you no matter what, you're our friend Unn" Sam hold Unn hand tightly, worried that one of his friend, close friend vanish into a thin air just like 5 years ago, where she just leave without saying anything at all. Emily look over how Sam interact with Unn, somehow she felt jealousy course inside of her, maybe she didn't know about Unn so much like how those 4 peoples that she love know about Unn.

Unn nod her head and start to sigh, she start to sign an 'okay' slowly and again she sign 'I will tell you but on the bonfire. It is more appropriate to tell all of you on that time'. Sam, Jacob, Leah and Seth only sighed and accept her answer while Billy, Old Quil, Sue and Charlie only nodded their head to each other, as they know that Unn will surely will resurrected Niklaus little brother and introduce him to the pack too.


	7. Sisters

Chapter 6

Unn look over the Clearwater siblings and Sue weirdly while Niklaus try to hide his smirk when he look on how uncomfortable Charlie is. He know that Charlie and Sue already remarried when he accidentally heard Charlie on phone. He also know that today Charlie will tell Unn that's he already remarried to Sue.

He glad that the boys, Billy and Old Quil already back to their respective home, if they didn't return to their respective home, the situations will turn into quite messy. He for once don't wish to enter any kind of drama. Niklaus have saw Charlie as a father figure that he wish to have in those one thousand years ago. Mikael never showed those love like how Charlie has done. Indeed Charlie have done some error but he never belittle his children, fact is Charlie have showed his love to his children whether adopted and step like his real children.

* * *

Unn look over Charlie and Sue with irritated with the way the two of them fiddling their fingers and how she can feel the two of them nervous wrecked. While on the corner of her eyes she can see Leah and Seth start to chuckling over the two adults on the loveseat that they sat meanwhile Niklaus is trying to hide his smirked. Since Bella still unconsciousness, she can't get any information on what to make the adults so nervous while the Clearwater siblings smile like Cheshire cat.

'Enough! Just spill the bean out. It make me irritated seeing this'

Unn slam her hand to the tea tabled while her other hand pinch her nose and star to take a deep breath before she look over Sue and Charlie, but because of the startled from Unn slamming on the table, Charlie just blurt out from what he about to say

"Me and Sue is remarried" Charlie look at Unn with wide eyes before he face turn to shade of red, while Unn look at Charlie like an owl.

'Wa..Wha…What? Did..did I hear it right? Yo..You said..you remarried with Su..Sue..as in Sue Clear..water?Bu..But Ha..Harry?'

"Harry passed away about two years ago sweetheart"

Unn look Sue with wide eyes before she stand abruptly with rage on her eyes when suddenly tears start to stream to her pale milky skin. Charlie, Sue, Leah, Seth and Niklaus start to flinched as they saw Unn cry.

'How could you do this to me dad, I'm your daughter..' Charlie about to interrupt what Unn sign but Unn shut Charlie.

'You remarried without telling me and not only that, nobody even tell me about Harry passed away, how could you dad. I thought I'm your daughter'

Charlie heart broke to million pieces when Unn said that. "It's not like that kiddo, I really wish to have you here with me to see me remarried but.." before Charlie can finish his sentence, Unn interrupted 'But you afraid that I fall and vomited blood like the last time. You afraid losing one of your daughter and don't know what to do like last time. I know that, but you can at least tell me dad. I will give you my blessing and I can make something for that I can see that wedding'

Both daughter and father moment been interrupt by Sue polite coughed. "Actually honey, the wedding still not progress, we just register it first. We thought we will hold the wedding when you and Niklaus back"

Unn look with wide eyes and jaw dropping, she feel like an ass for crying and accused her dad like that, again she starts to bawl and hug Charlie and keep saying sorry repeatedly for accusing him while Niklaus have a good laughed when Sue tell her the truth. Unn look over Niklaus with her red eyes from crying and start to throw a pillow over Niklaus which he avoided it like nothing and still laughed over Unn.

"Well it seems like you will be my sister" Leah said while chuckling

"And I will be your little brother" Seth intervene

* * *

"Ughhhh, my head" Bella woke up with groan, but turn to look at Unn with wide eyes before she hug her living daylight.

Unn chuckled and pat over Bella head. "Thank you Unn, thank you so much for the woke up. I don't know you that sick and I don't know what is wrong with me with saying those word. I'm sorry Unn oh I'm so sor.." Unn put her hand over Bella's mouth, as she didn't want to hear a sorry from her little sister, what she want to hear is 'welcome back home' and not 'I'm sorry'

Bella somehow understand what Unn try to say and start to move her big sister hand before start to smile and said the thing that Unn wish to hear by her little sister "Welcome back home Unne Marika Dieter"

'Thank you little sister. Now I have something to discuss. Tell me about this Henrik fella' Unn smirk when she saw her little sister's face turn to bright red.

"Leah, Bella woke up. Come in, we have so many things to say" Unn called which accidentally using her voice as she still can't control her gift yet.

"Unn please stop it" Leah came to Bella room with blanched, worried marred on her face.

"Opps, sorry. You may resume" Right after she said those word, Leah gave a long sighed and look at Unn with glared "You really need to control that gift of yours ASAP"

'Yeah, yeah I know, I'm sorry okay'

Leah look at Unn with long hard stare before she start to smile and look at Bella. "Okay spill it, is Henrik that Niklaus little brother?"

Both elder sister got the answer that they want from how they little sister face turned to shade of cherry and the two of them start to smirk and try to get as many info from their little sister.

Meanwhile down stairs, Niklaus and Seth start to shake their head as they can hear what Leah said clear as day. They might not know what Unn said, but since the two of them already know Unn closely, they bet that Unn is trying to torment Bella for getting known about Henrik. Niklaus smile when he think about his little brother found his soul in Unn little sister. Whoever thought that Unn will eventually will be his real sister one day.


	8. Ritual

Chapter 7

Both Niklaus and Unn at the meadow were waiting for the full moon at apex. At first Niklaus didn't agree with Unn planed with reviving his little brother Henrik, as he know that Unn is not strong enough to revive his brother. He never expect that Unn will called Madox herself and asked him to help her revive his brother. Niklaus indeed enrage with Unn decision, after all it will kill her, Unn still not yet lift her curse which make her more vulnerable.

'Come on Nik, you can't be mad with me any longer. Come on give me Henrik stuff so I can ask Mad to do his stuffed'

Niklaus look over Unn with pleading on his eyes, yes he sure be happy that Henrik will be revived but at the same time he sad that he will have to lose one person that having the same problem with him and the person that he have thought as his 2nd little sister. He know the circumstance of his curse and Unn curse is different but nonetheless both of them still be curse, he can't change into his wolf while Unn can't change to her animal and not only that she can't even step foot to any mountain at all.

"Please Unn, rethink back. You will die if you do this, I don't want to break my words with your people"

'No Nik, you will not lose me. Put your trust in me okay?'

Slowly Niklaus extend his hand, there is Henrik hair and clothes too. Henrik saw the conflict that Niklaus have, even he himself having a conflict. He didn't want his mate older sister died in the process, he know the promises that his brothers and sister have done to Unn people. He have reason to Unn for countless time but it always felt into a deaf ear. Not only Henrik and Niklaus but even Bella gave a reason to her but it also turn into a deaf ear.

Unn on the other side, she will revive Henrik no matter what. She knows the consequence of her reviving Henrik, but she knows that she will not die in the process. Called it confident or whatsoever it have too, but she have a hunch that she will not die, no matter what from this ritual. Unn tape on Maddox shoulder and hand him all Henrik belonging. Maddox didn't know about the ritual of Unn people and how her people have to revive the dead. But he will gladly help her no matter what and for him it is quite a privilege to see on how her people revived the dead from the Other Side.

Maddox have follow all Unn instruction, he have found something that related to Henrik birth date. At first Maddox found it amused but when he think aback, those people is no longer exist and the only who have exist is Unn only. He found it quite hard to believe the things that she need is not that hard to be find. But when Unn have asked him to crush all of those into a dust, Maddox can't even believe his mind. The birthstone and everything that related to Henrik birth need to be crush to dust but he didn't voice it as he know that Unn can feel it.

Unn look at Maddox with amused while Niklaus tilt his head, he have seen how her people do some ritual but seeing a reviving ritual is the first time he have seen. He never expect the thing that need to be used to revive one person is quite easily to find but he wondered on why to need to crush it.

'Did you get the blood that I ask for?'

"Yes the blood of an owl and an eagle. But why those blood? Isn't it supposed to be Klaus's blood?"

Unn smile gently, she know that Maddox wish to know about her people as her people no longer exist and she is the only one who still survive from those traumatic event. 'Well actually, we still need Nik's blood too, but those two blood is needed because Henrik is a silent predator, unlike Nik or Kol. I'm not sure which one is his spirit animal, thus I choose two of it just to be safe'

"Spirit animal?" both Maddox and Niklaus asked with unison and wondered on to why they need a something that related with spirit animals.

"But what does have anything to do with the ritual?"

'Well to be honest I'm using the spirit animal of Henrik to guide him back to the living of life, he might be here right now, but to be out from the undead is not easy. As I don't know where his spirit will come from, whether it is from the sea or the mountain. Thus I need his spirit animal to guide him back safely to the living world. When the ritual start, Henrik spirit will not be here, he will either at the sea or mountain and the only one know him is his own spirit animal' Unn explained while she mixed the blood with the things that have been crushed to dust.

'Okay Nik, I need your blood. I don't need it much, about a few drops of your blood'

Niklaus comply to what Unn have said and add few drops of his blood into the mixed. Even though he and Maddox quite confused about the ritual, but they didn't voice it as the only one who know about the ritual is Unn only. Unn the only one who know about her people ritual, and this is not the witchy ritual that he have seen.

To be honest, he always feel in awe whenever he watched her people ritual, the things that they using is something simple and something that can be easily found but the difficulty is come from the chanting. Not like any chanting that he have heard but her people will using an ancient languages that he himself never heard.

Niklaus look closely, Unn have add a few drop of her own blood in the mixed and she even add a few strand of Henrik hair to the mixed. As she let Maddox to hold the mixed, she law Henrik clothes to the ground where she spread the clothes as if someone is wearing it. Slowly Unn start to draw a circle around the clothes using a red sand which he didn't know where it come from as there is no red sand at the La Push nor Forks.

Unn took back the mixed from Maddox and start to asked them to be far just a little bit. The moon have past the apex, both Maddox and Niklaus saw how Unn eyes start to bleed with tears. Niklaus try to come to Unn but been stop by some unknown force. He start to getting worried when he can't past it, he worried that Unn will vomiting again. But then he start to heard those ancient words.

"ᨚᨖ ᨉᨙᨕᨑ ᨒᨚᨑᨉ ᨚᨃ ᨆᨚᨘᨊᨈᨕᨗᨊ᨞ ᨔᨙᨕ ᨕᨊᨉ ᨆᨚᨚᨊ ᨖᨙᨕᨉ ᨆᨐ ᨓᨚᨗᨌᨙ ᨕᨊᨉ ᨌᨚᨆᨙ ᨃᨚᨑᨈᨖ ᨕᨔ ᨗ ᨖᨕᨓᨙ ᨈᨖᨐ ᨑᨙᨛᨘᨙᨔᨈ᨟ ᨉᨚ ᨕᨒᨒᨚᨏ ᨈᨖᨙ ᨌᨖᨗᨒᨉ ᨅᨙ ᨑᨙᨓᨗᨓᨙᨉ"

Suddenly a rush air come to the meadow with so much force which make both Maddox and Niklaus step backward. He saw how Unn hold the mixed bowl to the air, then suddenly he senses the mixed been evaporated from the bowl and not only that he saw a faint animal ran past Unn and both him and Maddox. Both of them look at each other with stunted then suddenly a rumble can be heard from the skies.

Maddox thought that the Unn have angered the nature by reviving Niklaus younger brother, he try to called for Unn. But his voice somehow stuck, not only that even his body seems can't move at all. Niklaus saw what Maddox try to do, even he himself can't even move. Both Maddox and his eyes somehow just keep stuck on Unn, they can't move, talked nor blinked their eyes.

Again a rush wind came, but this time both Maddox and Niklaus fall to the front. Unn place the mixed bowl and start to spun to face both Niklaus and Maddox. She smiled widely to the both of them, which make them confused at first and then again they saw an animal ran past them and this time with a pair of feet too.

Niklaus eyes turn wide when he saw a feet, he somehow can't believe what he have saw. Not even Niklaus, even Maddox somehow can't believe what he have saw. The ritual is so simple yet the hardest part is the chanting. Indeed it just how Niklaus have informed him, the ritual is simple but the hardest part is the chanting as they need to use an ancient language. Even he himself never heard those languages at all.

The two of them heard a grunt from behind Unn. When they look over her face, they saw how wide her smile she is, and again she make a hand gesture then start to show to the sky. Both Niklaus and Maddox didn't know that gesture but what is important for them is the grunt from behind Unn.

Slowly the three of them stand up, Unn step outside from the circle and show them, there he is Henrik Mikaelson. He have been revived and not only that he is not human but an Original. Niklaus and Maddox look at Unn with wide eyes and awe. Slowly Unn walked to Maddox and hand him a simple ring with lapis lazuli just like Niklaus ring.

"But how?" Niklaus asked with bewilder.

'Well my friend, that is my secret and you to not found it' Unn grinned but then start to fall, which Niklaus hold fast. He can see how exhausted Unn is. Henrik look at the three person that right front him, his eyes turn wide when he saw Unn at Niklaus hand. He walked fast without thought that he using his vampire speed.

"It's okay dear brother, Unne just exhausted" Henrik nod his head but deep inside he is thankful that the person who revived him is still alive. Maddox gave him the ring which already been spelled by Maddox and again a rush wind blow to the meadow. The three of them look at the place where Henrik been laying just few minutes ago.

There is no trace of ritual have been held on those meadow, the three of them look at each other but then they heard a voice, a soft voice from thin air ' _Do watched her, protect her. Our last survivor, found the truth'_

Henrik look over the sky where the moon shone bright and he starts to nod his head with saying that he will help Unn found the truth and protect her too.

* * *

 **A/N:** Do enjoy ha!(yes)


	9. Back

Chapter 8

"Yes! I can control my gift!" Unn shouted to the air and starts to do her happy dance which makes the two Mikaelson brothers shook their head while Maddox secretly records Unn happy dance.

"Come on Unn, it's almost late night" Niklaus try to usher Unn to come back home but blur away from Niklaus, she still can't believe at last she can control her gift and right after she does the resurrect ritual too.

"Oh come on dear brother, I'm sure Unne is happy to be able to control her gift" Henrik look over Unn but what he didn't expect to see is Unn tail wiggling around.

"Ahh...Nik, did my eyes just playing around or is that really a tail that I see?"

Upon hearing what Henrik said, Niklaus look over Unn and it is indeed a tail that Henrik saw. Wiggling around, even Maddox feel like he can't believe what he just saw. If he's not mistaken that Unn curses still intact then how the hell did the tail appear. Unless the curse is slowly decreasing, Maddox make a mental note to make sure on what is the things that need to help Unn free from her curse. He never expects to resurrect Niklaus little brother will decrease the curse.

"Unne"

"Yeah, Nik?" Unn looks over Niklaus with wonder as to why both Mikaelson brother looks at her with furrow upon their faces.

"Your…"

"Your tail Unne," Henrik said while pointing at herself, Unn furrow but when she turned to her back, she sucks a sharp breath. A tail, she has her tail back! "Oh god! I got my tail back, my tail!" Unn hug it tightly as the tail still wiggling around. The Mikaelsons and Maddox look with astonishing.

"What do you mean by having your tailback love?"

"Well Nik, that means the curse has been slowly weakening, that means I can be free from my curse if I have done something to gain my curse-free from me"

Both Niklaus and Henrik look at each other but still they happy to hear that Unn already has decreased the curse that sat upon herself, even though deep inside Niklaus a little bit sad and worried. Worried that one day Unn will leave him alone to deal his own curse.

"You know Nik, I will not leave you alone. How could I do that when you have been by my side when I'm dealing my own curse life and death. My own curse is enough to make myself dead while you have to suffer for your wolf clawing inside of you, begging to be released and again Nik, I won't leave you, you are my brother in everything except by blood and that includes you too Henrik"

* * *

"Klaus, Henrik, I wish to discuss with the both of you," Maddox said, both Mikaelson looks at each other with wondered but when they saw that Maddox is looking to the upstairs they know whom that Maddox wishes to discuss.

"What do you wish to discuss Maddox"

"I've been intrigued by Unne curse and it keeps bothering me too"

Upon hearing Maddox concern about Unn, make both Mikaelson brothers sit straight. Henrik wishes to know what actually is happening to his sister-in-law-to-be to make his brother warlock intrigued by the curse.

"Go on Maddox, we listening," Henrik said with curious, even Niklaus wish to know what makes Maddox so intrigued. Maddox nods his head and starts to show the video that he records since the ritual to resurrect Henrik to both brothers, it is indeed quite the intriguer when right after she fell asleep, for some odd reason a shadow approached her and touch Unn with loving and took out something from her.

"Shadow" Niklaus mutter while look over the video that Maddox been recorded. He knew that Unn allows Maddox to record it for his study and to help her broke her own curse but upon seeing a Shadow on Unn also make him wondered why Shadow appears. After all, Shadow has been giving Unn a cold shoulder, but since when it started, Niklaus himself didn't know.

"Shadow?" both Henrik and Maddox said in unison.

"Shadow is a guardian of a mountain and their people, they literally stay in shadow and no they are not a human being at all. They just a protector of the mountain well that is what the mountain people believe, I myself never see it, but watching this video, I must say it is true a Shadow" Niklaus finish explained to both Henrik and Maddox, it seems that the both of them really need to learn more about this stuff. Even Maddox need to know more about this, he never thought that a mountain people indeed exist.

"I must say this news sure is shocking for me as I never thought that mountain people exist, but what I want to say is not about this. I've been wondering, how did Unne curse been decreasing just resurrect Henrik and not only that she even make him an Original."

"I guess it's about a debt that her people have with our families and I think they allow only small part of the curse been lifted but not all"

"A debt?"

This makes Niklaus wondered what kind of debt that her people have with his family, it actually his that have a debt with her people.

"I suggest we need to take a good rest, even Unne already fall asleep right after her head fall to the pillow of her"

* * *

Bella woke up with scrunch face, she wondered by herself why Henrik didn't come to meet her in a dream like he usually did. Did something happen to Henrik, she wishes to know what is actually happening, but then she woke up by her worried thoughts when her stomach starts to growling, the smell of breakfast downstairs also didn't help her. Seeing her older sister is back, she sure Unn will make so many breakfasts mouthwatering and hard to resist.

Bella rush down as fast as she can right after she finishes brushing her teeth, but start to halt when she saw a new person on their island. Bella knows whose back is that person is, those broad shoulders, she knows it very much well. If she has lost and found those shoulder she will know that she will be safe, after all, she been with that person since she was a child, she didn't say that everyone is watching her and the person that sitting near the island beside her brother but blood, Niklaus.

Without thinking, Bella blurts out the name that already at the tip of her tongue without any second thoughts, yet full of confidence. "Henrik"

Upon hearing his name being called by none other by the girl that he loves and the mate of his life, he turned to face her with smile grace upon his face, both couples drank each other with hunger in their eyes and without thinking, Bella ran to Henrik open arm and start to jump to him, with her legs wrap on his torso while Henrik hand on her hip.

Unn on the other hand still can't wrap her head with what she saw, while the other keeps smirking on the lovebirds. Both of them keep kissing, without caring about other people. When both of them out of breath, Henrik leans his forehead to Bella. He inhaled Bella flowery scent so that he can remember his mate smell. Without breaking their eyesight Henrik have made a promise to himself right there that he will not leave Bella all alone and will always love her no matter what.

"Urm..excuse me, well I don't mind about both of you kissing each other. But breakfast is ready?"

Unn said with unsure, yes she happy that her little sister has her mate by her side, but they still need to have breakfast too.

"Unn your voices!" The family looks over Unn with shocked minus the Mikaelson brothers and Maddox.

"Erk yeah, but breakfast?"

"Oh yeah, breakfast, ok kid. Enough with kissing, how about we have a breakfast. What did you make Unn? It smells nice too" Charlie said while sitting at the island with Sue. Leah, Bella, and Seth start to help Unn with breakfast.

"Oh nothing much, just Crunchwarp Supreme, Taco Bell Crunchwarp, Pancake, Waffles, homemade hashbrowns , English muffins, some breakfast pizza, Sandwich, Cheesy Bacon and Eggs and Chorizo Hash and Eggs" Unn sat down the last breakfast to the island which earns everyone look at Unn with disbelief, they wondered how she can make all of those breakfast in short time.

"I didn't mean to offend you sister, but are you try to feed an army with all those food?" Seth asked his step sister.

"Hell Unn, this all looked so tasty but I have to agree with Seth. Are you try to feed some army over here?"

"Of course not dad, this is all for us, plus Leah and Seth need their nutritious too with those shifting things. I'm sure they did need a lot of food to wolf down. Come on let's eat"


End file.
